The Last of our Kind
by SpamanoHetaliaFanForever
Summary: Things in the world have really taken a turn for the worst. No one knows what happened or even why, all they can do left is survive. Several couples involved. Spamano, UsUk, RusIce, DeNor, GerIta, PruCan and one sided FrUk


_**I'm going to try writing another chapter story again, I think I could probably finish it if I kept my mind to it... So here you guys go.. Comment, give me opinions... Anything I guess, I'd love your feedback.**_

* * *

I never thought it would happen like this... I was sure that the world would end when we fell into the sun. Nyet, I guess I was wrong.

I can't say I wasn't expecting it. Things like this always happen in the movies, so was it really that hard to believe it was happening now?

I looked down at the male beside me, Emil. He was just as scared as I was, even if it wasn't so obvious with me. He looked back into my purple eyes, I could see the fear in them.

"They've been gone for a while..." I looked up to see Ludwig, he was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Feliciano near by.

There weren't many of us left, a handful if that. We've all lost someone close to us. Me, both my sisters were gone and Emil... Well he hasn't seen his brother since the whole thing started.

I stood up from my place and walked over to the window, looking down across New York City. As if this were where we ended up, one of the tall buildings in the country most of us hated the most. It was Alfred's idea, I would have much rather had it back in Russia where I knew things off by hand.

"I can't stand it anymore! I need to go find my brother!" Matthew stood up, most of us ignoring the usually quiet male. Gilbert sighed as he tugged on the Canadians arm. "Matt not now, your brother can take care of himself... Do you really think it would be smart if everyone else got split up from each other?"

Matthew hesitated a few seconds before taking a rather shaky but deep breath, sitting back down, only to be pulled onto his boyfriends lap. The poor kid, he didn't deserve this... His brother just up and left, no explanation where he was going. And things didn't seem good at this point.

"We have to leave... Tomorrow, when the sun rises. It's our best chance." Ludwig suddenly spoke up, rising from his seat as each of us turned to look at him. He took no time at all to continue talking, now that he had our attention. "I'll take first watch, Ivan care to join me?" It was obvious that at the moment we were the two strongest people, allow the weaker to rest up before we travel into a world of the now unknown.

"I'm not leaving without Alfred!" I looked over at the Canadian, for a kid who claimed to hate his brother for not accepting his relationship, he sure didn't want to get split up from his brother. "Oui, and I am not leaving without Arthur~" I turned back to the Frenchman, I'm sure I wasn't the only one who had forgotten about him being there.

"We have no choice. The walkers have been coming closer everyday. I've seen a few wander inside... We really have no saying on how long it'll be before they find us up here..." Back to the German again, his arms were crossed over his chest in a stubborn way. Although I wasn't so keen on leaving people behind, even if it was Alfred and Arthur we were talking about, Ludwig was right. We had to get out of there. The sooner, the better.

"They're as good as dead! Now lets just listen to potato bastard and leave! Can we leave mr. Rapist here too?" More talking from the peanut gallery, this time from the person who you'd expect it from. "Fratello! That's mean! We can't leave a survivor here!" Antonio and Gilbert didn't look so happy about leaving their friend there either, they were just lucky not to get their two senses in.

Lovino rolled his eyes as he crossed his leg over top of the other one. He seemed to be the only one that wasn't scared, and deep inside I could tell he really was, he acted this way with a lot of things, both Ludwig and Francis were good examples of that. "Lovi~ don't be so cruel!" The older Italian scoffed and scrunched his nose. "Don't fucking call me that!"

I sighed quietly, noticing Emil get up and slip out onto the small area outside. It wasn't long before I was behind him, looking over the city with him. "I miss Lukas... What if he's not okay?" I didn't know what to say, there was a very big chance that he wasn't okay and I'm sure both Emil and I knew that. He turned to look back at me before I pulled him into a comforting hug, feeling the tears against my chest as we stood there.

"You just need to believe he's okay..." I tried to smile but as the purple eyes met my own I couldn't do it. He was way too upset for this. I hated that I had no control over this.

It seemed all hope for humanity was gone, most had given up, given into the walkers, went without thinking. Not me. I was going to push until I could push no farther, they weren't taking me and that was that.

"You should get some sleep..." I led him back inside,my arm around his waist as I looked around at all the other people around us. Most were already asleep, Matthew in Gil's arms, Lovino in a sandwich between his brother and Antonio. Even Francis was curled in a ball at the end of Antonio's feet.

Ludwig was against the door, grasping his gun as he looked over at me for help. I let go of Emil and took my station, positioned facing the door and Ludwig at this point. I sat down against the wall, pulling out the AK47 and resting it against my lap. This was it, just the eleven of us left for all we knew.

Ludwig continued to stare upwards though, his sight set on an image. The image moved slightly into my own eyesight. Just seeing the pained look on Emil's face hurt. Ludwig saw this and looked back at Feliciano who at this point was asleep, but something told me he too had a weak spot for people who acted like that. Especially now that it was just us left. "He can stay for a bit..."

His accent was really heavy but we could both understand him and within seconds Emil was on the floor beside me, his head rested on my shoulder as I moved my arm around his waist. I kissed the top of his head and held him close.

Work always comes before cuddling. Well in Ludwig's book that is... And well, maybe I should start to listen to this too... I mean, it could very well be the end of the world as we see it, in order to keep myself and Emil alive... I need to be on my game at all times.

"What if they aren't alright?" I looked down at the male who's face was in the crook of my neck. He was talking about his brother again... Poor kid would be up all night thinking about him.

I didn't have an answer for him... Neither did Ludwig. We both sort of just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Well... Emil, you're just going to have to hope. We've all lost someone important to us..." The German shrugged at me as he tried to explain to my frightened boyfriend that it wasn't the worst thing in the world. I don't think he was helping though. "At least you have I-"

He stopped talking suddenly, looking back at the door. "Did you hear that?" He widened his eyes slightly, jumping to his feet. I followed soon after, shooing Emil back to where the others were sleeping, just incase.

"Da... It sounded like something's downstairs..." We both gulped as the noises started getting louder and closer. Someone, rather something was down there... And in a matter of seconds it would be up here... Ludwig and I had to be ready. He backed up beside me, our guns raised as we aimed for the door. Maybe if we were quiet it, they, would leave?

I was wrong though... We weren't ready for whatever it was. And in a matter of seconds, the door flew open, revealing a terrible sight.


End file.
